


Alana's Prediction

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Dr. Alana Bloom makes a prediction about the future, what Jack Crawford will do and what Hannibal Lecter will do, how they will draw Will Graham back into their respective orbits during Hannibal’s trial.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Jack Crawford & Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 14





	Alana's Prediction

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Italian arc during the third season of Hannibal during Hannibal's trial. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

“He’ll play the part of an insane man to get what he wants.” Alana rubbed the sleeves of her coat, unable to rid herself of the feeling that Hannibal was watching her, through the walls of the courthouse, following her down the stairs even though his physical form was restrained. 

“What does he want?” Jack Crawford’s face was opaque, unreadable as a sphinx’s, as unreadable as Hannibal’s own. 

“Will.” She shivered again. “He’ll wait, knowing you won’t be able to leave Will alone. Someday there will be a killer dangerous enough to convince you to drag Will Graham out of any semblance of a normal life he tries to create. And Will will have no choice but to go to Hannibal for insight, for clarity. For Hannibal Lecter has become part of the balance in the role you force Will Graham to play.” 

Alana glanced at Jack, angry as she’d ever been at him. Or at Hannibal. Or at herself. Or at Will for that matter. Will kept allowing Jack and Hannibal to manipulate him when he should be staying away from them. Not that she was sure running would help. Jack would catch him. “It’ll happen, Jack. Will Graham’s well-being has never been as important to you as the tasks he can accomplish for you.”

To his credit, Jack did flinch at this. He wasn’t a heartless man, Jack Crawford. Just extremely capable of ignoring his heart in the name of the greater good.

“I will try to keep him out of anything, Alana.” Jack wouldn’t quite meet her eyes. “You’ve proven that you’re right about the danger of putting him in the field. We all have the scars to prove that; you, Will, and myself.”

“That won’t stop you from putting him in the field.” Alana crossed her arms and gazed at Jack with a steady, unrelenting eye. “You’ve promised to keep him from getting too close before.”

To this, Jack Crawford had no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> The moment where Alana senses Hannibal watches her was a reference to Alana responding to Will in The Great Red Dragon about Will’s feeling that Hannibal was following him, watching him, only to say she often felt the same way. Also I was feeling nostalgic for the word “clarity”. ..sorry, Bryan. ;) The reference to promising not to let Will get too close hearkens back to the pilot and the the first episode of the Great Red Dragon arc.


End file.
